Flames of Desire
by Batmanz-Drumsticks
Summary: He's finally got his dual life under control, but what happens when a new heiress comes to town not like the others? And for Batman, when a new supervillian enters the picture? Bruces lives are about to collide, and how's he going to react? Between movies
1. Main Characters

Main Players

Alanna • SWANSON

Played by: Adriana Lima

Facts and Fictions •

Twenty-Five  
Parents died in house fire when she was 6  
Heiress of her father's oil conglomerate  
Adrenaline Junkie  
And somewhat of a carnivore  
Major tomboy, loves sports  
But loves sexy lingerie  
And roller coasters  
Plays the drums  
And LOVES rock concerts and sitting with the 'normal' people at them

* * *

Bruce • WAYNE

Played by: Christian Bale

Facts and Fictions •

Twenty-Six  
Alter ego is Batman, crime fighter  
Believed a shallow billionaire playboy  
Parents killed in street robbery at a very young age  
In front of young Bruce  
Hates bats, fell in a well at a young and was attacked  
Peak physical condition  
Skilled at many things, including martial arts, acrobatics, strength, and escape artistry  
Very indrawn  
But often stages large parties that are notorious for the drama they create


	2. Chapter 1

_Flames licked at the doorframe, and the heat knocked the young girl on her back as she clamored to escape. The window was there... so close as she strained to flip the lock..._

Alanna jerked, wiping the sweat off her brow. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her brain as the limo surged forwards in traffic, passing over the bridge into Gotham City. "Almost there Miss Swanson." The driver called kindly. "There's Wayne Tower, considered the heart of Gotham City." The large building slid by on their left, and ice blue eyes watched it pass, focused on the upper levels, looking for... something. She really wasn't sure.

A few moments later it pulled to a stop outside an expensive hotel nearby Wayne Towers. "Your penthouse milady." He turned to face her. "Do you need me to carry your bags up?" Alanna shook her head. "No thanks Mel, I'll handle it." She replied with a smile. He shook his head. "You are on of the most self-sufficient rich women I have ever met Miss Swanson." Alanna laughed, and stepped out of the limo, straightening her simple black tee shirt and jeans.

The trunk opened, and Alanna lifted her backpack and suitcase out of the car, and shut it again. As she approached the door to the hotel, a bellman hopped to open the door. The oil heiress stepped inside the door, looking out of place, but still with the confidence of one who belonged. She stepped up to the front desk, and the woman behind it stared down her nose at the ratty looking twenty-six year old in front of her. "Can I help you?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and disdain. "Actually, yes. My name is Alanna Swanson, and I'm checking into..."

"...the penthouse suite. Yes, I'm so sorry Miss Swanson!" Horror was etched across her face, and she was quick to check her in and send the heiress on her way. With a small smile, she entered the elevator and rode it to the top, then stepped out onto the plush carpet. The place was Oriental themed, and Alanna pushed open the black silk sliding door, and tossed her suitcase on the bed. Laying her backpack carefully on the floor, she opened it, and a gleeful grin crossed her face.

**Bruce's POV**

He was lying sprawled across he bed in the penthouse when Alfred walked in with the breakfast tray and woke him. "Another late night I presume Master Wayne?" He said with a chuckle. Bruce just grunted and turned over onto his side with a wince. The butler laughed. "The city's wondering when you're going to have another one of your parties. They do so love the drama you seem to attract at them." The billionaire playboy sat up, rubbing his chest where a healing scar itched. "Why do you care?" he yawned, still sleepy and sore. "Because, Master Wayne, I and I'm sure you do as well, want to meet that new oil heiress who's just arrived here in Gotham. And it's been rather boring lately, and your parties create excitement."

Alfred rolled his eyes with a sigh, and turned away to leave the room. "Friday then." Bruce called after him.

**Alanna's POV**

The blood red mask fitted over her eyes, and Alanna stroked it lovingly. The spandex scrap that served as a top came next, a stretchy piece that covered the bare essentials and little else, leaving her tanned stomach bare. Then metal plates that covered from wrist to elbow were slid on. Heavy leather capris and soft leather boots completed the ensemble, all fire red of course. A pair of thin knives and sheathes were strapped to each thigh, and a feral smile crossed her face as Alanna crossed the room to open the window. She stepped out on the fire escape and quickly climbed it to the roof.

Mushrooms of flame spurted from her fists, and Alanna, no Flare, soared into the air, turning flips and barrel rolls. She concentrated on downtown Gotham, and shot through the air. Supervillianess assassin Flare at your service ma'am. Now, where was that Bat? After all, it was her mission here in Gotham to off the pesky man.

The superpowered woman sped through the air, landing gracefully in one of the nastier streets. The flames disappeared, and some of the thugs surrounding the restaurant eyed her as she approached. One tried to stop her as she stalked forward and attempted to enter, his hair caught fire and he screamed. A knife whipped out from the sheath, and a quick slice across his throat ends his life. Flare strode inside.


	3. Chapter 2

"Let me be quite frank Mr. Moretti. I'm only here because I've been paid to be. The Luccidello family of Chicago wants to move in on Gotham, but they don't like your resident protector, Batman. They paid me an enormous sum of money to fly here and kill him." Flare folded her hands, nails painted a blinding fire engine red, demurely on the table in front of her. "Now, what have you to say to that?" She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the crime boss in front of her.

"I say, Madam Flare, if you think you can kill that bat, you're welcome to try!" He laughed, a big booming laugh that was echoed by the men around him. "Many have tried, and as you can tell, none of succeeded." Flare smiled. "Well, have any of those you speak of been able to do this?" She snapped her fingers, and a fireball coalesced above her index finger. "Well, Mr. Moretti?" He gulped, and shook his head. "Good. Now your men better stay out of my way, because I won't hesitate to kill them like that guard outside."

He nodded. "Good. It was lovely doing business with you." Flare smiled, and stood. "See you around Crime Boss." She prowled out of the restaurant, looking for all the world like a jungle cat.

* * *

Alanna flopped onto her bed with a sigh, shedding the outfit and stuffing it back into her backpack, along with her knives. An ornate envelope lay on her pillow. 'Damn, must tell front desk no maids.' Alanna thought with a growl. She valued her privacy. Still, the letter intrigued her. She ripped it open.

_Bruce Wayne requests the company of_

Miss Alanna Swanson

_at_

_His next party for the elite of Gotham City,_

_Scheduled for this Friday,_

_8:00_

_(Scrawled below in Bruce's handwriting)_

_Miss Swanson, I'd be delighted if you could join us,  
__I make it a point to get to know all the beautiful  
__women of Gotham City. Hope I shall see you there._

_-Bruce Wayne_

Alanna shook her head and laughed. She'd heard about Bruce Wayne, the said 'billionaire playboy' of Gotham City. Always seen in the company of gorgeous models and actresses, and always at a party. Driving the fanciest cars, and never getting his hands dirtier then a little romp in the hay. She looked forward to meeting him; she did so enjoy messing with men like him. Their empty heads were easy to manipulate to her own desires.

Bruce's POV

He straightened his tie in the mirror, and spun to face Alfred. "How do I look? Debonair as always?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "As usual Master Wayne." Alfred replied with a sigh. "Go, your guest are arriving, and I do believe I saw those two models you have here eyeing some of your married guests." Bruce laughed, and pushed open the door to enter the room, immediately swiping a champagne flute off a passing waiter's tray.

He moved with ease through the crowd, stopping to say something to someone, then moving on. Bruce drifted on, not really enjoying the party, wishing he was out on the streets beating up some criminal. "Have you met that heiress who's visiting Gotham? That Alanna Swanson girl?" One of the elder gentlemen mentioned to Bruce when he paused for a moment.

"No, I haven't had that pleasure." He replied amiably. The older woman snorted. "Some pleasure! She's a disgrace! Ever since her parents died in that house fire years ago, she's been a wild child. With no one at the reins, Alanna went crazy. She does weird things like bungee jumping and skydiving, and walks around in old tee shirts," She spat the word like it was poison. "and ratty jeans." Bruce chuckled softly. "Yes, a disgrace. Could you possibly point her out for me? I have a sudden desire to inform her of the error of her ways." Bruce replied dryly. The woman pointed an accusatory finger at a woman dressed in a simple black dress who stood staring out the window.

The playboy moved across the floor, before coming to a stop behind her. "I've been informed of your disgraceful status Miss Swanson. I believe I was sent her to inform you of your wrongdoings." Bruce whispered teasingly in her ear. Alanna spun around with a start, and her hands were already reaching to shove him away when she composed herself.

What he saw took his breath away. She was of a relatively small stature, if he stepped forward, her head would brush his chin. At a first glance, she appeared lithe and skinny, but as she moved, muscles rippled under her skin. Normal heiresses didn't have muscles like those; those were born of serious exercise and athleticism. Her long chocolaty brown hair brushed past her shoulders; with honey colored highlights he assumed were real because she really didn't seem the type to dye her hair. But what really drew Bruce was her eyes. They were a matte black, but seemed... reddish almost. She turned her chin up to look at him.

"You know Mr. Wayne, it's typically not polite to stare." Alanna said dryly.


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize a) for the delay and b) for the length. I met major writer's block with this chapter for some reason, dunno why.

* * *

Bruce smiled wryly. "Well Miss Swanson, I'm sure you get that a lot." He was still a little off balance from her; he'd never met a woman who attracted him so much, not even Rachel. And while Alanna wouldn't be considered classically pretty, she had a certain exotic look he was sure had men panting at her heels. She was looking at him slightly strangely now, and he scrambled to find another topic.

"I hear you're different from the other heiress you typically meet. Extreme sports I hear?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I myself happen to enjoy such things as well." In a slightly different manner of course. Rappelling off buildings or leaping from one to another by spreading his 'wings' came to mind. But he was getting off the subject. His eyes were drawn to her lips again as she spoke.

"Well, you definitely heard right. There's nothing more exhilarating then jumping out of a plane and diving towards the ground. Except perhaps flying, which I would love to do. I hope to get my pilot's license someday. But my favorite sport in the world, other then football, which I never can play, is scuba diving. It's so exciting to swim with the animals! I swam with Great Whites once, without a cage. It was terrifying and eye opening. I would do it again in a heartbeat!" She paused to take a breath. "...I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

Bruce laughed. "No, it's refreshing really. Most people at these parties make meaningless small talk, and it's so boring I want to throw myself out the window!" They shared a chuckle.

Across the room, Alfred looked on at the pair, pleased that Bruce was getting along so well with her, and if the sidelong looks were any indication, attracted to her as well. A first, since the boy had been in love with Rachel for years who didn't seem to return his affections. Though she was gazing rather stormily at Alanna at the moment. Oh well. Rachel wasn't a good match for him anyway, even if she was a childhood friend and knew Bruce was also Batman. Unless she decided to rat him out, they were good.

* * *

Alanna's POV

They spent much of the night talking, until Bruce interrupted. "Alanna, would you like to dance?" There were one or two couples on the floor, and Alanna's gaze slid to them. "Sure, I guess so." She placed her hand delicately in his, and he led her onto the dance floor.

One of his arms slipped around her waist, and she raised her arm to place it on his waist, shivering at the slight tingle that ran up her arms as she did so. They joined the other couples moving slowly on the floor, moving in a rhythm together. The pair moved seductively and gracefully, in a pattern that had Bruce cursing inwardly due to the sheer agony of it. They then stepped away from each other as the music stopped. "I actually enjoyed myself tonight Bruce." Alanna said softly. "Me too actually." His eyes fell to her lips, and she bit the bottom one softly. "Goodnight!" she said abruptly and Bruce glanced up quickly. "Ah, good night."

She slipped out the door, and into the limo, which drove away, leaving Bruce staring after the departing car, dazed but still aroused, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Bruce's POV

He reentered the party with a confused grin on his face, and made his way back into the private locked room where several TV screens showed different news channels. Eyes focused on the screens, though Bruce saw nothing. He was still dazed after his encounter with the mysterious heiress, someone so unlike everyone else he had met. Someone who he wanted to get to know better. "Alfred," He leaned back in the chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Do you ever find that you don't want to be alone anymore? That you want to find someone to share your life with?" The butler cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't presume that I do Master Wayne."

Bruce smirked. "Fair enough."


End file.
